


Action figure theatre: Spiderman is knitting

by DieAstra



Series: Spiderman action figure comics [1]
Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: Just some silly pictures - Spiderman broke his leg and took up knitting





	Action figure theatre: Spiderman is knitting

And now for something silly - la famille Spiderman ;) He has taken to knitting, and his wife is making bobbin lace. You move the wooden pins around to form knots.

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
